Appreciate
by daniiga
Summary: Un accidente de tránsito y una pequeña nota de reflección. One-Short All Humans, sean buenos, es el primer one-short y estoy sentimental hoy xd


Aclaracion!: Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, y pz la canción no sé de quien sea, creo que es de Demi Lovato, pero se llama "Apréciate", y pz para leer el fic les recomiendo muchisimo que vallan a Youtube y la la escuchen mientras leen, enserio que es muy hermosa.

Appreciate

_Hay un hombre muriendo en la orilla de la carretera,  
No llegará a casa esta noche  
Estaba manejando rápido y hablando por su teléfono celular,  
Así es como vive su vida  
Y mientras se caía de un hilo  
Estas fueron las palabras finales, dijo_

Y es allí, a la orilla de la carretera donde se encuentra Edward, desangrándose, por haber cometido tal imprudencia, pero hay que darle la razón, su hija llega esa noche y lo que el más desea es verla y estrecharla en sus brazos muy fuerte. Hace meses se fue al internado de Inglaterra, solo para alejarla de Jacob Black, Bella había insistido que sería lo mejor, y, contra su voluntad así se hizo

_Mi dulce chica de 16 vuelve hoy,  
Ella es hermosa, tan hermosa.  
Hasta podría llegar a ser tosca a veces  
Pero espero que guarde su fé (espero que ella guarde su fé)  
Deseo tener la oportunidad de decirle a ella  
La vida es muy corta por lo tanto tómala y aprovéchala_

Sin embargo, tiene fuerzas para rogarle a Dios por su hija, para que le dé su mensaje cada vez que una pequeña brisa rose su cara y, sacando un pequeño papel rosa, escribe: hija, perdóname por lo que te hice, no sabes lo que daría por ver tu cara otra vez, pero quiero que vivas tu vida, sé feliz y sigue adelante, te amo.

_Esta es una mujer llorando sobre el piso de la cocina  
Ella recibía una llamada esta noche  
Ahora ella está afuera de la puerta temblando con su hija  
Paseos en su apretada agenda d quehaceres  
Preguntándose cómo y por dónde empezar,  
¿Hay una forma de proteger a su corazón?_

Y Bella acaba de recibir la trágica noticia, Edward, su amado esposo, muerto?, cae de rodillas en la cocina mientras su hija la abraza por detrás, sientiendo el mismo dolor que su madre. Piensan en todos los momentos dulces que pasaron, en todas sus aventuras, su amor, su perfecta sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándolas con amor y ternura. Tocan a la puerta, Rennesme atiende. Es un oficial; con una melancólica mirada le entrega sus pertenencias y, una carta teñida de sangre.

_Mi dulce chica de dieciséis vuelve hoy,  
Ella es hermosa, tan hermosa.  
Podría llegar a veces a ser tosca, pero espero que mantenga su fe. (Espero que mantenga su fe)  
Deseo encontrar la oportunidad de decirle  
La vida es muy corta por lo tanto tómala y aprovéchala_

_Cualquier amante espera  
Esto se escucha en la espera  
No tengas miedo de abrir la puerta  
Y utilizar el tiempo que tienes antes de que se desvanezca  
Muestra tu amor hoy_

Y en ese momento, Rennesme no alcanza a comprender como pudo leer eso sin antes derrumbarse, grita muy alto a las injusticias de la vida, se derrumba en su habitación a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se van aclarando sus ideas, siempre fue una niña cerrada, un poco desinteresada de la vida y de su familia, pero lo cierto es que le daba miedo abrirse como lo estaba haciendo hacia Jacob Black, pero no!, antes no podía confiar en nadie, después de lo que Nahuel le hizo nada le importaba, ni su apariencia ni vivir la vida. Y hasta este momento se daba cuenta de cuanto le había dañado esto a su padre.

_Mi dulce chica de dieciséis vuelve hoy,  
Ella es hermosa, tan hermosa.  
Podría llegar a veces a ser tosca  
Pero espero que mantenga su fe. (Espero que mantenga su fe)  
Deseo tener  
La oportunidad de decirle  
La vida es muy corta por lo tanto tómala y aprovéchala.  
La vida es muy corta por lo tanto tómala y aprovéchala_

Hoy es su funeral, y, como si fuera en un tonto cuento de hadas con un final no tan feliz, Reneesme siente la suave brisa acariciándole la cara. Una pequeña lágrima se resbala por su cara y se abraza a su madre, sintiendo a su padre con ellas, apoyándolas, disculpándose y aconsejando: Hijita, _La vida es muy corta por lo tanto tómala y aprovéchala._

Qué les pareció?, yo por mi parte he escuchado la canción un millón de veces y pz aquí el one-shot..ya se qe no es muy bueno pero Wolf, las hizo llorar cierto? xd, por lo menos a mí sí xd, es realmente hermosa, y bueno pz, conr especto al toro fic, sorry!!..un millon de sorryss! xD,,tengo la mente cerrada, no se como contianurala, pero no se rpecupen B), que la voy a seguir xd, err,,bueh, apoyen el trabajo! :D Reviewss!! xd, así sea para concejos ii eso, chaiitoww :D


End file.
